Beautiful Time
by SierraxMarie
Summary: After Lena and Ethan make their big announcement, Caster's all over the world start coming to Ravenwood, trying to interfear and get their two cents in about what should and what should not happen. Evenutally things start to go wrong, and it's Hurricane Lena all over again. Can Ethan, his friends, and Lena's family calm Lena down before the date that will change everything comes?
1. 1

_**Beautiful Time**_

_**Hey guys, I'm back, and better than ever! Lol, jk. I'm not even close to being better. Anyway, but I am back with a new Caster Chronicles Fan-Fic. Mostly because my mom took away all my ideas and writings… I should've made copies. :c Anyway, here is…BEAUTIFUL TIME!**_

"You're WHAT?!" Liv's eyes became huge once we told her the news.

"Yea…heh heh…" This wasn't the reaction Lena was expecting. I was expecting it, but I wouldn't dare tell Lena that.

"I don't know why ya'll aren't excited!" It's just like Link to be excited about news that was shocking to others. Like when his great-grandmother died when he was 8, he laughed. But he wasn't laughing after what his mother did to him.

"Did you tell Ethan's father yet?" John asked.

"Did you even tell Macon?!" Liv shrieked.

"No, we didn't. And I wasn't expecting to…at least until dinner." Lena's voice started getting quieter with each word she said.

"And why not? Macon's gonna be _so_ excited!"

Lena and I looked at each other.

_He's right you know._

_**No, Link is wrong. Dead wrong. Uncle M would freak.**_

_Freak about what?_

_**Damn, I forgot, he could Kelt to me.**_

___Language Lena. Now, what would I freak about?_

Lena looked at me with fear in her eyes, "Should we tell him in person?"

I shrugged, "It would probably be a good idea."

Then I heard loud clomping sounds coming from upstairs. The clomping sound continued until finally it stopped in front of us. It was Ridley, in what looked to be a corset dress and black wedged boots.

"Now, I heard something about a baby…" She grinned.


	2. 2

_**Hello my darlings, Sierra here with an update! I'm sorry that I haven't updated. I've been having writer's block, and I wasn't sure on what to do, but now, here I am with Chapter 2 of Beautiful Time!**_

I was staring up at my ceiling that was painted sky blue so the carpenter bees wouldn't nest. I was banished from Ravenwood for the rest of the day, or at least until Macon calmed down. He didn't take the news very well...

"So, Uncle Macon, I," Lena looked at me, "We have news for you."

"I assume so since the way everyone has been so secretive around me lately. Now what is this news?" Macon's Caster green eyes were bright and cheerful. I was secretly hoping they would stay that way when we told him what we found out.

"Uncle M...I'm pregnant." Lena smiled, taking it as a good sign that he wanted to know.

Macon's green eyes suddenly turned angry and dark, "_Josephine Lena Duchannes!_"

Lena's eyes widened, "Uncle M?"

"Just because you can be with Mr. Wate without killing him does not mean I gave you the permission to have coitis* with him!"

Lena blushed, "Uncle M!"

"There will be no discussions about it Lena, you are banned from seeing Ethan...for the rest of today." Macon was more than angry, I could tell by his facial expressions and his tone of voice. He was enraged.

"Uncle Macon! Ethan is the father of my child! He should be able to stay with me for the rest of today as well as the rest of my life." Lena's green eye brightened and her gold eye darkened, and her curls began to twist in her Casting breeze.

I on the other hand stood there very still and very awkward.

"Lena, I'd rather take my anger out on something minimal instead of taking my anger out on my possible nephew-in-law."

That was how I was banished from Ravenwood from the rest of the day. That didn't keep me and Lena from Kelting though...

_Ethan?_

_Yea, L?_

_Are you mad?_

_Why would I be mad?_

_It's just that I wasn't expecting him to act that way. I knew he would be upset, I just didn't know he would ban you from Ravenwood._

_It's fine Lena. Just as long as I can come back right?_

_Yea...you can come back. I think..._

***coitus - sex***


End file.
